


Thousands and Thousands of Eyes Just Like Mine, Aching to Find Who They Are

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hates When People Do Things For Him, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foster Care, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shopping, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another Ham foster kid AU. I'm so incredibly original.——————————————————————————When Alexander Hamilton moves in with the Washingtons he expects it to be the same as every other home he has been to.Good for the first bit, but he always manages to fuck up eventually.Go in, Get Comfortable, Get kicked out.Over and Over.Will this home be different? Probably not, may as well live it up while I'm here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is going to be my second attempt at writing a Long Fic. 
> 
> My first attempt was shitty and I got bored, but who knows I don't have friends anymore so I'll probably actually finish it.

“Alex, we’re here” 

The sound of my name snapped me out my daydream. Miss Ludington tapped my shoulder and gestured out the window to whoever the state was going to dump me with next. I no longer care, I no longer try to get involved. They all eventually get rid of me anyway. Nervous, Safer, Gone. Wash, Rinse, Repeat. 

I hop out of the cab as Miss Ludington is paying for it and grabbed my duffel bag of meagre belongings. I finally turned around and— HOLY SHIT. 

That is possibly the biggest house I have ever seen. Why would they want a foster kid, most people take me in for the state money I come with until they find out I’m too much to deal with. 

Before I can finish taking in the enormous house and surrounding estate, an over-excited teen runs down the pathway babbling in excited French. 

“Whoa there, I speak French but I’m a little out of practice, you’ll have to slow down a bit if you want me to understand you”. 

“George did not tell me you speak French as well mon ami, C’est Magnifique,” the taller boy said clapping. Ami, Friend, that’s unexpected. 

“I’m sorry, did you say who you were? I didn’t hear if you did.”

“Oh excusez-moi, I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette” Hammering off his name like an eccentric rap song “George and Martha call me Gilbert but most of my friends just call me Laf”

I feel someone behind me and turn around to find Miss Ludington, I almost forgot she was here I can’t let that happen again. Despite how friendly Laf may seem it’s only a matter of time before they want me gone. 

“Hello, you must be Gilbert. I’m Alexander’s social worker Miss Ludington” 

“It’s actually more like Gee-bear if you insist on calling me that but American’s tend to not be able to pronounce it, thus Laf” 

“Okay then, Gilbert. Would you mind showing us up to the house? I believe the Washingtons are waiting there for us” 

“Will do. You need any help with your bags Alex?”

“Nah, I’m good, not super heavy as it is”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

The house was more comforting and cosy than one would have thought based on street appearances. It was large and spacious but still managed to feel like a warm hug. What could this family possibly do to warrant a house this big, the name Washington did sound familiar though. 

Laf showed us through the house back to what I assume used to be a guest parlour but now seemed more like a family living room. 

Seated on the couch in a pleasant discussion over a houseplant was a middle-aged couple and now I realize where I recognize the name from. This the house of Senator Washington, of course, that would explain how much money they have. 

“Very nice to meet you, Mr Senator sir, and may I say you have a lovely home Mrs Washington and thank you for having me here—”. I stopped mid-thought at a tap on the arm from Miss Ludington. 

I really need to learn when to shut my mouth, that was what has ruined it at so many other foster homes and Miss Ludington doesn’t need to remind me that we are running out of options. Plus I really don’t want to screw this up, even if the family turns sour like the rest of them, I could have the chance at making important connections through Washington if he ever entertains his co-workers. Not that he would want them knowing he is fostering some dirty orphan, no I would probably be left upstairs with instructions to not make a peep. Even then, I might be able to here part of conversations from the room where it happens. 

“Well, you must be Alex, come have a seat dear. I would introduce myself but it seems you already know us” Martha laughs jovially and pats the seat next to her. I reluctantly take it and Miss Ludington starts to unpack the papers from her laptop bag and lay them out on the table. 

“These are the papers you have to sign to confirm your responsibility for Alexander and his welfare well he is in your care, and an assessment of the property has already been done due to your adoption of Gilbert, so once the papers are signed you will be responsible for Mr Hamilton. Do you understand and wish to proceed?” 

Miss Ludington gave them the usual spiel that I have heard at every new home. It helped to ground the fact that I probably would not be here long until they kicked me out. 

“Yes, that sounds great. Alex do you want Gilbert to take you on a tour of the house well we get these signed?” 

“Actually, um if its okay could I look at those papers well you are signing them. It’s kind of stupid but I like to look over the papers every time to make sure nothing changes on them” I said, almost mumbling. I didn’t want to disagree with Mr Washington, but it really bothers me not to look over the papers. 

“Of course, that is a smart habit to get into, reading over documents. Gilbert can take you on the tour after you read the papers if that’s fine with him”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“And this is your bedroom,” Laf tells me finally finished the tour of the expansive house. “Of course, I’ll have to show you around outside later but that is all of the house.”

I look around the room and find a double bed, a closet, a desk, and a bookshelf. The bookshelf is already stocked with some worn looking copies of children’s books. The most used being the original cover set of Harry Potter books. 

“Where did all the books come from Laf?” 

“Oh, those are my old books from when I was a child. I thought the shelf looked depressing empty and decided to fill it. You can get rid of them as you please, I have secondary copies of most of those.” He told me, shrugging as if two entire shelves of books were nothing more than a discarded napkin. 

“Do you mind if I read any of them?” I question, my hand wandering down the crackled covers of the Harry Potter set. 

“Oh no, of course, mon ami. Read them all you want. Have you read the Harry Potter books before? They were and still are some of my favourites as a child” Laf started to bubble excitedly as he talked about the Harry Potter books and I could tell they were something he is passionate about. 

“No, I haven’t read them before actually, but I mostly know what happens. I think most people know at least the basic plot.” I started thinking back to my time at the Kenzie’s house, hearing the preacher’s voice at the sermon they dragged me to rave about how these books would turn your children into Satan worshipping homosexuals. 

Well, I guess that’s not the only thing that can turn you that way. I started to get fidgety, nervously remembering my time in their clutches. 

“Well, I’m sure you will love them. Actually I don’t know because I don’t really know you but nevertheless, they are a great book though they are for children. 

Would you like some time to unpack your things?” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“That would be great actually, I’ll give you a shout once I’m done. It shouldn’t take too long, I don’t have that much stuff” 

“Okay mon ami, have fun unpacking your things.” Laf ducked out of the room and as nice as he seems I am glad to have some time away from him. He can be a lot. 

I toss my duffel down on the bed and take out my notebook. I put it down on the desk and start writing, recounting my day and pouring myself into the book. It was almost full, hopefully, I can nick one from a teacher at school or find enough money to buy a new one. 

I’m almost finished writing what had been running circles in my brain since I arrived when I hear a crash behind me and see Laf stumble into the room. 

“My apologies, I simply came in to tell you the Martha wishes for me to take you shopping once you are finished. I am very, how you say, stumbly? And crashed into your dresser.” 

“Are you okay? What broke? If it did feel free to blame it on me, that’s what most of the other kids do anyway.”

“Only a small memento of a kitten. Why would I blame you? It is my fault. Besides Martha and George know of my foolish feet and how they do not always carry me where I wish.” 

“Okay, if you don’t want to then you can take the blame.” I am confused why he would want to deal with the ensuing punishment for breaking one of their things. As far as other foster siblings he had, having someone to take the blame was the only upside of the arrangement for them. 

“Also Laf, I can’t go shopping with you,” I added quietly to the end, dreading this conversation but knowing it necessary. 

“Why is that mon ami?” He says, looking confused. “Shopping is so much fun.”

“But I don’t have any money Laf.”

“That Is no problem, Martha specifically instructed me to get you things. You don’t need to pay for it.” 

“But I cannot pay them back for anything I get, so I cannot go. Maybe if I can get a part-time job or something we can go once I save up a little.” I doubt that I’ll be here long enough to hold down a job until the first paycheck, but Laf doesn’t need to know that. 

“I promise we will only purchase the necessities. We can go down and talk to George about it if you want, but at the very least we need to get you a phone. I will hear nothing of it, you will need a phone to contact people, it is for your safety.” 

I can feel an argument forming on my tongue but I keep it repressed. Better to do as I am told and attempt to convince Laf of only the bare minimum once we get there. I somehow doubt that he knows the meaning of necessity. 

“Okay. Okay, fine. But we are only getting what George and Martha specifically say we can. Deal?” I extend my hand for him to shake and he takes it reluctantly. 

“You are no fun, mon ami. But I agree to your terms. Let us go down and talk to them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As me and the other 2 ran away from slightly pissed off John I realized that I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long while.

“No Laf,” I said, exasperation hinting in the edges of my voice. “Getting me a ‘The Floor is Lava’ crop top is not a basic item. You said only the basics. That was the deal”

“But you do need clothes mon ami. Martha said we were to find you clothes.”

“That shirt is barely any fabric. Also, I could never see myself wearing that is a million years” I look around the store a bit and try find some plain shirts for a low cost. I wonder if there is a thrift store anywhere around here? 

My eyes suddenly float to a green sweatshirt that says ‘why be racist, homophobic etc. when you could just shut up’. I’m in love with it immediately but I see the price on it says $50. That is way too much to ever consider spending on an item of clothing. 

Unfortunately, Laf saw me eying the sweater and picked one up bubbling with excitement.  
“John is absolutely going to love you!” Before I could even try and figure out who John is, I was being shoved into the sweater by the taller teen and then pushed back to admire.

“It is perfect, the colour makes your eyes look magnifique, and it fits like a glove. That is all the can be said we are buying it. And now I think I know more of what your style is” 

“My style is plain and cheap. That sweater is like 50 DOLLARS. No sane person can spend that much. I cannot waste the Washington’s money.” This already seems like one of the good placements, I cannot have the hate me already for buying frivolous things. 

Laf’s face lit up as he said, “I know where I have seen that saying before. George has a shirt with those words on it. Now you have to get it, you can be all matching together. And for the money thing, it really doesn’t matter. If George can spend that much so can you” 

I want to protest that it is his money so of course, he can buy it and I don’t want to impose but I know this is one argument I cannot win. “Okay fine.”

“Fine to what Alex.” Lafayette sing-songs, clearly happy that he convinced me. 

“I’ll get the sweater if you so insist, but can we please go to a thrift store of some sort for any other things. I don’t need much else and we can get it cheaper there.” 

“Okay, okay, we can do that but this sweater will look absolutely amazing on you. Honestly, though the money is no imposition, but if you are not comfortable I will try and dial it back” 

“Thanks, Laf. I’m sure we will find some good things at the thrift store.”

“Let us go pay for this but after we go bargain hunting, we must get you a phon—“

“No, they are too expensive” 

“That was the one thing the Washingtons insisted that you have. They must be able to contact you, and your friends must be able to contact you as well.” I almost made a comment that I don’t have any friends but there is no need for Laf to think I am more of a loser than he probably already does. 

“Whatever.” 

 

 

We paid for my new sweater and started to make our way towards the thrift store on the other end of the mall when a boy started barrelling towards us, with another in tow. 

The first guy looked about our age and was built like a mountain but had a huge grin plastered on his face. But the second kid, holy shit, his face looked like it was dusted by the stars a—and No. This is not happening not after everything. My first instinct is to flee but Laf grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards them. 

“Mes amis” he screeched, pulling the Mountain into a hug.

“Laf, you saw us at school two days ago. No need to make the entire mall aware of our presence” Star-boy says with a shit-eating grin that seems to hide a nervous demeanour. 

“But, today is important mes amis, for today is the day you meet Alexander” I hear as I get pulled out from behind Laf. “This is my new foster-brother, Alexander”.

“Actually, its just Alex” 

“Okay ‘just Alex’, I’m John” Star-boy, or I guess John said, “And this is Hercules, but we usually call him Herc.” 

“I assume you are the friends Laf was talking about earlier?” I question looking at Laf. 

“Oui, them and the Schuyler sisters who you will meet when you start school”

“Do you know when that is?” I say anxiously wanting to know when I can go to school and try to make up what I have missed by coming part way through the semester. 

“I believe you start tomorrow, which is why we must go and get you sorted for classes. Do you wish to come with us?” He says aiming the second part at John and Herc. 

“Yeah sure, where to?” Hercules chimes, John nodding his head. 

“Thrift store on the other side of the mall.” 

“Ugggghhhhh walking” complained John loudly, contradicting his earlier complaints about noise but seemingly not caring. 

“Awww, does the poor princess need a piggy back?” I teased, playfully sticking my tongue out at him. 

“Oh shut up, not like you could carry me anyway seeing that you are all of what? 5 foot nothing?”

“I’m 5’ 3” thank you very much, and I could very well carry you.” As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it, seeing John’s body leaping towards me. I tried to catch him and succeed for a moment before dropping him on his ass. 

As me and the other 2 ran away from slightly pissed off John I realized that I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long while. 

Oh, God.

 

I hope I don’t screw this up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I said I would post this like a month ago but I have decided to refrain from saying when I'll post things because I get busy and put off writing. 
> 
> Also thanks to anyone who commented or gave Kudos, it helps me get the motivation to write. 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @oddlyleftoveroceans and we can talk about this fic or others.
> 
> (I know its weird, fight me)
> 
> Also if any of my French is wrong, feel free to comment or message my Tumblr. I took 5 years of it at school but I was pretty shit so I'm relying on my knowledge and Google Translate.


End file.
